bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yohanes567/OE IDEA! Lario OE
Unit's Name: Marca Atirador Lario Normal Hit Count: 20 Hits BC DC: 3 DC/Hits, 60 BC Quotes: "It's been awhile since the last time I was hunting again... Wait, did I say hunting? I mean sniping" "Yeah! Always training no matter what the opponents is going to be... Because I swear on my bow that I will protect you all!" "I will survive not for myself but for the greater good, I will be much more stronger than I ever was and I will prove it to you!" Lore: A former Hunter and a Leader of Vriskha's second princess's bodyguard. If Lario was managed to escape without wounded or died during the battle, he would be able to retain his calm and composure again by remember the training that he had as an expert hunter in the past. Using all the knowledge that he had on his past, he might be able to release his full potential either it was for protecting or invading the enemy. If he got survived and able to retreat from God's invasion army, he might be able to hide for a time being and wait for the right time to strike back at the Gods army and take back the Vriskha Duchy that has been invaded by the Gods Army. After a several decades if the events of Vriskha War was ended up in victory, people might know Lario as a Sniper who works for Vriskha safety rather than a free caring man Hunter from his old past. Leader Skills: Sniper Marksmanship 50% Boost to max HP, Reduce BB Gauge required, Huge Boost BC produced during Spark & Greatly Boost Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount. BB Reduction, 85% Boost to BC Drop Rate produced by Spark, 120% Spark damage after 50 Sparks Extra Skills: Mark of the Future 25% Boost to All Parameters when Sfida is equipped & Add probable Spark Vulnerability on BB/SBB for 2 turns. chance for 25% Spark Vulnerability Brave Burst: Comet Shower (280% Damage Modifier) 30 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, Considerably Boost BB Gauge, Gradually recovers BB Gauage & Greatly Boost BC efficacy for 3 turns. 6 BC instantly, Fills 7 BC/turn, 50% Boost to BC efficacy Super Brave Burst: Cosmic Belt (400% Damage Modifier) 45 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, Greatly Boost BC drop rates, Greatly Boost BC produced during Spark & Boost BB Gauge during Spark for 3 turns. Boost to BC drop rates, 50% Boost BC drop rates during Spark, Fills 1 - 2 BC during Spark Ultimate Brave Burst: Gamma Meteor Shower (1150% Damage Modifier) 60 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, Fills All Allies BB Gauge to max, Enormously Fills BB gauge & Probable Spark Critical & Hugely Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns. 50 BC, 50% chance to deal 45% more Spark Damage, 250% Spark damage SP: 20 SP: 20% Boost All Parameters Unlock: 20 SP: 30% Boost All Parameters (Upgrade All Parameters from 20% to 30%) 10 SP: 50% Spark Damage Unlock: 20 SP: 70% Spark Damage (Upgrade Spark Damage from 50% to 70%) 30 SP: Add considerably Boost HC drop rates in SBB for 3 turn (25% Boost to HC drop rates) 50 SP: Add Hugely Boost Spark damage to BB/SBB for 3 turns (100% Spark damage) Unlock: 30 SP: Enhanced Boost Spark damage to BB/SBB Effect (Boost 20% Spark Damage, total Spark damage is 120% Spark Damage) 50 SP: Add additional 10 combo powerful Earth attack to Thunder Type enemy to BB/SBB (500% Damage Modifier) 50 SP: Adds fills own BB Gauge to max effect to BB/SBB Note: This is my first time building an imaginary OE based on what I loved and what I want.... I love Lario's abilities as the highest Sparker in 6* era and I hoped you liked him too, so instead making him like a 6* forever I want to imagine his OE would be like. Thank you in advance for anyone who were reading this. Category:Blog posts